Multi-phase converters (also known as, “interleaved converters”) are typically employed in order to improve the performance of the power conversion at higher loads. Multi-phase converters reduce direct current (DC) current for each phase compared to similar single-phase converters, therefore allowing the use of lower-rated components such as switches and passives. Additionally, multi-phase converters allow for interleaving, which increases an effective switching frequency compared to similar single-phase converters, therefore reducing the ripple on the output voltage. A multi-phase converter controller generates switching signals for operating a multi-phase converter to generate a desired output.